Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by DiegoAlmirante
Summary: Zack & Cody have to move to New York and now Zack has to find a way to release feelings stirring for 5 years in less than a week. Emotions run high as day after day goes on. READ, ENJOY and REVIEW! Chapter 10 is up
1. The Big Surprise

**Chapter1**

**The Big Surprise**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything not even my own house, Thats my grandmother's.But I do own Maddie's Jerkish boyfriend Jack and Cody's Girlfriend Irma (not to be confused with the one in the series, sorry I missed that episode until today.)

**Summary: Zack & Cody are now 17 but now they have to move out of the hotel because their mother got hired in New York. But Zack gets a nasty nice surprise from a past event. My first Suite Life fic please Review. **

**(A/N This is my first Suite life fanfic and is rated R-14 because of some harsh language, minor adult themes and some Minor violence)**

* * *

**"Moving!",** that was the one thought that went through his mind, the one word that he cant get his tongue to say & the one action which touched his very soul. 

This was the word that Zack's ear heard but refused to believe.

With a tear in his eye he ran to his room trying to wipe the tears and slamming the door behind him in anger.

"Damn, why does this have to happen, why does everything go so wrong for me" he said, his eyes swelling from tears which was all but visible to anyone else but him.

He was in the room for 3 hours, it was late in the school year but Cody still went to the science enrichment program because he thinks it may give him better credentials for college **(A/N: Yes the twins are high school seniors and are now 17 year olds).**

"God I cant let him see me like this", he said looking at the clock with disbelief, "Have I been locked up here for so long Cody will be back in 15 minutes".

"I need to fix myself up, only god knows how he'll react I mean I'm supposed to be the older twin and that I cant be seen this miserably especially in front of him."

In 5 minutes he wiped his eyes removing all the tears and washed his face, just in time.

Then he became lost in thought for a few moments as he regained composure.

"What about my friends", the Tipton staff (who by now he regarded as a second family) and of course Maddie.

He just doesn't know how to break the news to her.

But since he was quite sad he was quite excited to see Maddie again because its as if he feels happier or at least better after talking to her.

He then went to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

Maddie although at college came back for her job at the last days of June to work at the candy counter, she works every summer and has grown very fond of the attention Zack gives her.

All the other boys she seems to meet at college seem to lack character, charm and a certain something, and some were just plain dumb to boot.

She was at the counter and there were few customers, she was then contemplating about life her work and her most recent dud boyfriend.

A few months ago she met a guy by the name of Jack Willis and he was quite nice he gave her gifts and went out on extravagant dates, his treat.

But he can become quite stubborn and at times tried to pressure her to do things she wasn't ready for, luckily she was able to resist him.

But then 2 months later she heard rumors that Jack was going out with someone else, at first she didn't believe but one day she visited his apartment and saw him making out and practically doing it with a different girl.

She then called him and dumped him she slammed the receiver and had a mixed emotion of satisfaction and regret.

She then heard of a seniors prom that was being held at the Tipton next week and suddenly remembered something that happened 5 years ago and it was quite a shock for her.

* * *

**She then remembered a scene from that occasion.**

**Flashback **

"Since when were you so interested in school"

"_When you said you wanted someone smart"_

"_That is the most wonderful thing any boy, man has ever told me"_

"_Does that mean you'll dance with me in my prom"_

"_Tell you what, I'll dance with you at your prom if you dance with me at mine"_

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

As Zack was heading off for the candy counter he saw Cody entering the revolving doors.

But Cody was too busy to talk and immediately went to the elevator apparently with tears in his eyes.

"Boy looks like I'm not the only one who's having a bad day" Zack murmured without even following Cody.

He was to busy with his "Maddie Craving", he then continued to walk to the counter.

As he went there he said "Hey sweet thang" as he saw Maddie.

"Hey Zack", she said with a bit of a smile on her face, "um so you want the usual".

"No not today, I was just feeling a bit bummed out today." He Replied

"Why what happened?" Maddie Asked.

"No I'd rather no talk about it" right now he replied.

"Um Zack isn't your prom going to be held here next week on Friday" Maddie asked.

"Yeah", he said quite nervously.

"I mean she might ask me out she did promise that she'll dance at my prom but I'm moving", he thought to himself.

"Why is he so nervous, did I say something wrong, did he forget I hope not" she thought to herself.

"Would you want to come with me", she said.

"Like on a date?" He asked.

"Yeah are you nervous or anything".

"No and I will love to go with you", he said with much confidence.

"What about you pick me up at my house at 6:30"

"Yeah sure!"

As he was walking away he was very excited, **"Yes!"** He yelled but at the same time set a date on moving day his yes replaced with **"Shit!".** "What the hell should I do now?"

* * *

**A/N Well that was the first chapter tell me what you thought of it and please review it will make me happy and flames will be respected.** **Well I'll update within the week I promise, or not, I'm not sure but I'll try my best to do so.** **It wasn't that bad, wasn't it? Oh well.**

_**Diego **_


	2. Gift For One Curse For Another

**Chapter2 **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Last time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** Zack & Cody are moving to New York because his mother's contract has ended and instead of renewing it she found a better offer in New York. Meanwhile in her afternoon/evening Shift Maddie just remembered the prom she planned as a sophomore and remembered a promise she made to Zack.

* * *

**Now Onto The Story**

As Zack was going to his suite he was wondering how to tell Maddie that he was moving.

When he opened the door he found his brother sitting on the couch sobbing.

"Hey Cody what's the problem?"

"Irma, she's moving……………"

"Bummers dude, but where is she moving?"

"New York", Cody answered.

"What!" Zack said in disbelief, "But Mom just told me that we were moving to New York next week!"

"Yes! Thanks Zack this is the best news today!", Cody said with delight.

"Yeah yeah", Zack said jealously as he watched his brother run merrily to their room.

* * *

**Mean while in the lobby,**

As Maddie was arranging the candy bars London ran towards her.

"Hey Maddie do you want to go shopping with me tommorow."

"No, I cant London Sorry I have work."

"I can always have Moseby let you off", London Answered.

"What like last time when you had me pay off 250$ with blood, sweat and tears."

"No Maddie it's not like that I just have to buy a dress for the senior's prom."

"But London not only are you not a senior you don't go to Zack and Cody's school either."

"All right I'll tell you why, Jack is gonna be there and my father doesn't approve of us."

"I know a guy named Jack do you know his surname?"

"Yeah he's Sir Jack W. Willis an English academic scholar" London said.

With that Maddie's jaw dropped realizing that's it's the same Jack Willis London was dating.

"Jack, no don't go out with that guy he is going to be the worst date you'll ever have."

"What so you're on my father's side now?" London asked.

"No No No it's not that but I dated him before and I could tell you that he's not a nice guy."

"Well maybe he didn't like you outfit or maybe he wasn't your type."

"I can agree on the second one but really he is not the guy for you."

"Well can we stop arguing and just go shopping already?"

"Yeah but I still wont go to the prom with Jack", Maddie stated.

"Wait you just said that you weren't going to the prom with Jack cause he's mine, but if your not going with Jack who will you take" London asked inquisitively.

"Um what about we just go at 10:00 am sharp", said Maddie just to avoid answering London's question.

"Ok! Yay", London excitedly said.

"Whew! That was close" Maddie told her self.

"What was close?" A voice from her left asked.

When she turned around she saw Carey

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Yeah I know it was short but I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Now I know it's too early to say but I'm planning to make this into a series and the next one will be about after they move.**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed I really appreciate them and I hope you read this and the upcoming chapters.**

_**Diego **_


	3. Confessions & Resolutions

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions & Resolutions**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, no money or property involved

**(A/N Well I said that to make up for that short chapter I am going to update faster and now here's the longer chapter. And By the way I'm Sorry that I made the mistake of spelling their mom's name as "Carrie" and not "Carey" and will not make that mistake again)**

**Last Time On "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** London was just talking to Maddie about getting a dress for the prom and Maddie almost blew her cover to London but just blew it for Carey. Meanwhile Zack is having one hell of a time with the moving thing but for Cody it's a godsend and is rejoicing.

* * *

**Now The Story**

As Maddie heard Carey's voice it sent a shiver down her spine, as she didn't know how she'd react to her dating Zack she does know there's still a bit of an awkward age difference.

"So what were you saying?" Carey asked, and as Maddie tried to come up with an answer it became clear on Carey's face that she knew what she was talking about.

"Okay I kinda asked Zack to his prom as my promise 5 years ago" she said nervously.

"Well did you have to remind him?" Carey then asked teasingly.

"Yeah well I Kinda promised" she answered.

"Well I hope you take this well," she said cautiously.

"What?" she asked quite nervously.

"Well sadly the hotel laid me off and in a week we have to move to New York" Carey replied.

"What? You can't I L……..um" she then came to an abrupt pause not knowing what she was saying.

"Yeah I know we'll miss you and the rest of the staff but we really have to go." She answered.

"But we can postpone moving day by one day so Zack can still go with you to the prom" she added.

"Really! Thanks Carey" Maddie then replied.

"But we can't tell Zack that I told you this until the day itself we should make his last week here the happiest and care free week that he ever spent." Carey asked of her.

"Yeah I agree, oh it's getting quite late its 9:30 I have to fix the candy bars and go home" Maddie said.

"Yeah, Okay well see you tomorrow" Carey then said.

* * *

**Later at around 1:45 AM**

Zack was lying on his bed thinking, he never thought that deeply but tonight its as if he was consumed by his own thoughts.

He was looking up to the ceiling in his mind its as if he sees stars up in the sky but in his mind none of them would shine brighter in his heart than Maddie.

As he got up he had a feeling of hunger in his stomach, he inched himself to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

When he picked up a BLT sandwich from the table and took a small bite from it he saw a picture frame at the table side and feelings started building up inside him.

It was a picture of the twins along with the entire staff he still remembers that day 3 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"While the twins were outside they were having an argument"_

_"Seriously I will not get into this idiotic scheme" Cody said seriously._

_"C'mon all you have to do is to tell me when the coast is clear then when Maddie's alone I can ask her out" Zack said._

_"Okay but you better owe me big time here I go in and tell you if the coast is clear with this walkie-talkie" Cody said._

_As Cody came in through the service door Zack was standing outside waiting for a reply and contemplating on how best to ask her out._

_When Cody saw that they were having a staff picture taken he quickly told Zack through the walkie-talkie "Zack not yet there having their picture taken."_

_But as he spoke some radio interference gave Zack a different message._

_"Well the spot is clear you better take the lot before someone else goes there" the message was apparently from a parking lot._

_But Zack mistook it and quickly rushed into the lobby as the picture was taken_

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Yeah I was grounded for a week" Zack said not knowing that he was talking to himself. 

As he remembered this, a tear fell from his eye and strangely enough the tear fell on Maddie's face on the picture.

After finishing his sandwich he decided to go back to bed but he ended up not getting a single hour of sleep.

That morning at around 6:30 as Zack was lying on his bed again he made a resolution.

"If I only have a week here I will ask Maddie out today on a date I must!" he told himself in his mind.

As his last Sunday's sun in this hotel rose on the horizon he has nothing but confidence that he can forge those thoughts into actions.

**"But will he?"**

* * *

**At that same time**

Maddie was getting up from bed she also had a bad night, as she got up her sheets were off the bed and one of her pillows was on the floor.

As she was going downstairs her mom greeted her.

"Hey Mom" she said quite weakly and quietly.

"What is it, is it a guy problem?" her mom teasingly asked.

"Ye….no, never mind" she said.

"Well what ever it is it has to be serious, granny can hear you moaning in your sleep all night" her mom said.

"No its nothing I am fine" Maddie replied.

As Maddie stared at the table she saw her cereal bowl and it reminded her of the curvature of Zack's sugar bowl cut which still gives him that little certain touch of boyishness and youth.

Deep in her mind Maddie was puzzled at ho much she's falling for Zack especially since she can still remember how she'd baby-sit the twins when they were younger.

"No I shouldn't question this feeling since he'll only be here for less than a week I will make this his best week that is my week's resolution." She thought to herself as she was washing her face and brushing her teeth.

As she got out in her uniform she had a smile of confidence in her face no knowing that only a few blocks away a certain 17 year old boy was feeling the same.

As Maddie was walking to work she passed by the corner of a French restaurant she had an unexpected surprise.

As she walked she tripped and fell.

"Hey could you watch where you're going" not knowing that it was actually Zack who tripped on her.

"So..…um Maddie do you want to eat some breakfast there?" Zack asked.

"You mean like on a date?" Maddie replied.

"Yeah if you want to." Zack answered.

"Okay lets go" They both awkwardly said at the same time"

* * *

**A/N Well that's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it I made it longer.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this one and I wonder what will happen next.**

**Well till next week.**

**Please read & review and flames will be respected.**

_**Diego**_


	4. Feelings, Past & Present

**Chapter4 **

**Disclaimer: "**I will say this once and I will say this again! I **DON'T OWN **anything, Stop Suing me!"

**(A/N Well this is the 4th chapter for "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". By the way to clear things up since this story is in the tragedy section DO NOT expect a happy ending. But the sequel MAY have a happy ending and the third will definitely have one so stay connected.)**

**Last Time On "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** Maddie has found out Zack's secret that they're moving but can't tell him that she knows. Last time where we left off Zack and Maddie just tripped into each other as Zack was going to Maddie's house and Maddie as she was heading for work. They decide to go on an early morning date.

* * *

**The Story Is...**

"Well Zack, what are we having?" Maddie curiously asked.

"Sky's the limit unless you don't consider 20$ as Sky" Zack answered.

"Well maybe we can just order something inexpensive" Maddie replied.

"_Garcon?**(Waiter?)**_ can we have 2 servings of _Potage de poireaux et de pommes de terre _please" Maddie added.

"I just have two questions. One how did you pronounce that and secondly what did you just order" Zack asked.

"Well first off I have French class at school and secondly _Potage de poireaux et de pommes de terre _like a thicker potato chowder with no clams but with leeks" Maddie answered.

"Boy they teach you a lot at college" Zack remarked.

"_Mais bien sur**(They Sure Do)**" _Maddie then answered.

"Huh?" Zack murmured.

"Just eat it." Maddie said.

"MMM tastes kinda good" Zack then said.

"_Vous voyez!" _Maddie stated.

"Can you quit that, it's starting to freak me out" Zack said.

"Oh yeah sorry" Maddie answered.

After a moment of awkward silence Maddie finally decided to say something.

"So Zack, how's school?" Maddie asks.

"Well I'm getting better when it comes to grades, I hope of getting into MIT" Zack then answered.

"Wow Zack that's great, you know if you study hard and get to MIT you would be one of my classmates" Maddie said, starting to forget that he was moving to New York to study College there.

"Yeah why else would I try" Zack answered in a regretful tone knowing he was moving.

Maddie gave a bit of a sarcastic smile on her face.

Then they started talking about what's been happening in their lives.

"Maddie? I heard that some guy Jack cheated on you" Zack curiously brought up the subject.

"Well that's a difficult subject but its water under the bridge now" Maddie answered.

But in truth it was not………………..

* * *

**Flashback **

_It was on night at a college party, every body was dancing and Jack decided to bring Maddie along._

_As it became later and later, people started getting drunker and drunker._

_But as Maddie didn't drink that much _**(A/N Her choice oh well) **_she still had some composure._

"_Tomorrow I'm going back to England and I was hoping we'd have a bit of action" Jack said in a sinister voice. _**(A/N he was lying about going back and just wanted an excuse.)**

As Jack was saying this he was gradually dragging Maddie farther and farther away until they were in a dark alley.

"_What are you saying?" Maddie said in a fearful voice._

_And with that Jack pounced on her and he started messing her up._

_As Jack was on her he said, "You know what I mean" in a sadistic tone._

_Maddie then used all her strength pushed him off and ran crying._** (A/N Remember that scene from chapter1 when Jack cheated her, that was the first time they broke up but Maddie forgave him. So this is the second and last time they broke up.)**

_Later Maddie realized that she left her purse in the party so she came back to get it, when she came back she saw Jack talking to a friend._

"_Yeah I know, I cant believe it either" Jack's friend said._

"_Yeah that bloody wanker." Jack then said._

"_Yeah how can a girl ever resist you, that has never happened on you record, man" his friend said._

_Maddie approached the two to tell Jack off but then……_

_While she was just two feet from the man he shoved his palm on her face calling her a prick._

_Giving her a nose bleed and scaring her off._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Maddie, Maddie" Zack said as he was shaking her. 

"Yeah what?" apparently realizing she's got her mind elsewhere.

"I'm sorry Zack so what is it you were asking" She added.

"Why did you doze off when I asked you about Jack" Zack asked.

"Nothing!" Maddie unhesitatingly answered.

"C'mon Maddie if he did something to you just let me know and I'll personally shove his teeth down his throat" Zack said menacingly.

"No I don't like the two of you fighting and acting like children because of me" Maddie said.

"But if you really want to know then I'll tell you what happened" she added.

She then told him the events that happened in the flashback above.

**

* * *

**

**And afterwards...**

"Man I can't believe this and whether Maddie likes it or not I am definitely kicking this guy's nuts for her" he thought.

"I just don't think it's smart to take our relationship too serious yet I don't want another setback hurting my feelings" Maddie said.

"Don't say that, he may have hurt you but if you give up in the future it would just show that he won, you may not be his but you may as well be" Zack said trying to comfort her and saying the last part a bit sarcastically.

"I just don't know anymore Zack." Maddie said as they were out of the restaurant and walking at the sidewalk.

As they were walking along the sidewalk they saw the port and saw the sun rising on the horizon.

"You see that Maddie, that is the start of a new day." Zack said pointing at the sun.

"A new day that will wipe away all the mess, the filth, the shit, a second chance to show who we really are" Zack then dramatically added.

"You can be what you want, We can be what we want. Jack can just go to hell, It's just us we don't need him." He finished.

They then sat at a bench overlooking the sea.

Maddie rested her head on Zack's right shoulder while she was smiling.

"We change, you for the better you've grown to be such a beautiful young woman" Zack said.

"And you are still a kid" she added sarcastically while rubbing his sugar bowl style hair.

"Hey I thought when I turned fifteen you said I was a young man." Zack said.

"Okay a childish young man" she said as both of them giggled and laughed.

Maddie leaned in and kissed Zack lightly on the lips, but then when she let go he leaned fast and kissed her deeply and then even deeper forgetting that they were on a public bench.

And yet Zack was already caressing her hair with one hand and her side with the other.

Maddie then briskly stood up and ran off.

"This isn't right, its just too soon" she murmured before she ran off.

Zack then got up fast and started running but just stopped and started calling for her.

"Maddie!"

"Maddie!"

But she was off and ran to the hotel, Zack unable to do nothing at the moment but to watch her disappear at the other side of the street amongst the crowd.

"Tomorrow's another day" Zack regretfully told himself as he stared at a scarf in his hand that Maddie left on the bench.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N Well that was chapter 4 of the story what will happen next? **

**I updated sooner than I thought. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, Well if not as Zack put it "Tomorrow's another day".**

**By the way it will have a happy ending at the later stories which will not be follow-up's of this one but will take place 3-4 years later. But this one I'm afraid will have a sad ending. "Thanks for reviewing and continue to review but mostly to enjoy!"**

_**Diego**_


	5. Later's a minute away

**Chapter5 **

**Later is a minute away **

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own anything stop bothering me"

**(A/N Well this is chapter 5 And as I promised I made my Wednesday deadline and I'mthinking upnew ideas all the time so for all you fans expect better ideas and faster updates maybe next week)**

**Last Time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** Maddie just ran off from Zack thinking it was just too soon for the two of them, and besides she could still remember the days when she used to baby-sit him and she feels quite awkward. As for Zack he had his heart broken because he thought it was now finally just them. But as he is moving in 6 days there are not that many tomorrows left. And no matter how hard he tried he can't believe that he still can't get Maddie. But tomorrow may come sooner than he thinks. And yet tomorrow may bring him through hell and back.

* * *

**Meanwhile onto the story...**

"Do you think this dress looks good on me?" London asks.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say London." Maddie answered quietly with a sad tone.

"What's bothering you, where's your usual sarcasm?" London asked quite worriedly.

"Lets just say I'm having a bad day." Maddie answered.

"Why did I run off like that, how could I have been ruder. I mean I can't, could I? Be falling in love with someone I used to baby-sit" Maddie thought to herself.

"Jack said I look great in anything brown, green or with glitters." London said

"Just shut up with Jack already, it's annoying how you could like that creep" Maddie added.

"Hey just because it didn't work out for the two of you doesn't mean it wont for me, and besides maybe you didn't please him that much" London answered back.

"It will take either a moron or a miracle to please that man." Maddie told London in a concerned voice.

"Just stop ranting about it and just let me go with him in peace." London stated.

"Okay, your hospital bill." Maddie remarked.

"What did you say?" London said.

"Nothing!" Maddie unhesitatingly answered.

"Good, but really what's bothering you?" London added.

"I was just thinking if the dress I'm buying looks good on me. (Lie)" Maddie quickly answered.

"You don't usually care about such stuff but Ok I'll believe you." London said hoping to end the argument.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the other side of the mall...**

"Hmmm, what kind of chocolates do you think Maddie would like." Zack thought carefully while rubbing his chin.

As he was walking down the aisles he didn't know that just on the other side of the mall Maddie was off buying the dress for their prom.

"Ah some Swiss maybe." He said as he finally made up his mind.

As he was going to the counter he saw Maddie and London walking to pay for the clothes.

With that Zack tried to hide by pretending to be a manikin, now usually this would be a great plan **"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM A 2 YEAR OLD!"**

The minute they saw him they immediately ran to him.

"Hey Zack" the two said as they started to talk to him.

"Heyyy…………" Zack replied hesitantly.

"What do you have there?" London asked apparently trying to see the chocolates Zack is hiding behind his back.

"Alright its Swiss chocolate." Zack gave up and just told.

"Who is it for?" London asks suspiciously but with an idea of Zack's answer.

"It's for umm… Samantha Quinn" He replies a bit slowly.

"Is it a gift?" London added.

"Yeah I'm taking her to the prom." Zack answered.

"He's just kidding right, I mean he's just saying that to steer London off and besides he loves me." Maddie thought to herself as soon as she heard Zack's answer.

"I didn't know you already had a date especially since I didn't even see you try to ask Maddie to go like you usually do." London answers in response to Zack's answer.

"Maddie… please I got over that crush years ago I am over her." Zack said agitatedly.

"Oh really." London said.

"Yeah I felt I had to move on." Zack replied very convincingly.

London then gives Maddie a stare, because all this time she thought Maddie had a crush on Zack and wanted to see Maddie's reaction to Zack's answer.

"I have to go." Maddie said as she finished paying for her dress.

She then left.

"Zack! How can you be so insensitive, can't you tell by now that she likes you." London said.

"Oh God, why thefuck did I screw this chance." Zack frustratingly said as he ran off to catch Maddie.

"You better thank me!" London yelled as she saw Zack running away.

* * *

**That Night at around six,**

Knock, Knock………, that was the sound heard by Maddie at the front door of her house.

Maddie took a few steps to her door and to her surprise when she opened it she first saw a bouquet of flowers and then……………

"Zack!" she yelled out.

"But I thought you had gotten over me" she said sadly.

"I lied." He put it simply but straight.

"You sounded too convincing to be lying." Maddie replied.

"All these years, nasty habit." Zack then answered.

"Why don't you come in its freezing outside." Maddie asked.

"Okay, wait here's the flowers."_** (He hands her the flowers.)**_

"Take a seat you must be very tired from walking." Maddie said.

"Yeah it was quite hard to walk from the mall to your house." Zack answered.

"Here you go." Maddie said as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Zack replies.

"So is anyone else here?" Zack added.

"No, no one" Maddie answered.

"Well my other sisters left the nest, dad got a job, moms doing groceries for the next 2 hours and Liam took grandma to bingo night." Maddie explained.

"Why did you run off like that, did you really believe that I gave up on you and found another girl." Zack curiously asks.

"Yeah for only a second**."(A/N She lied to make Zack feel better and to show that she didn't doubt him)** She answers.

"Well I've always loved you." Zack said.

"Well I'm kinda sorry I doubted you and how I got pestered back then by your constant flirting with me." Maddie replies.

"Can you blame me, you were always so pretty, kind, sweet and smart." Zack said.

With each adjective Zack moved closer and closer to Maddie, until their noses were only 2 inches away from each other.

"I only want you." Zack then said.

With that the two started French kissing deeply.

"You have me." Maddie stated.

"This is a dream come true." Zack thought to himself.

As they pulled away from each other Maddie decided to watch a movie.

"Make yourself comfortable on the sofa." Maddie yells to Zack as she puts the popcorn in the microwave.

When she came in she sat on the sofa she wrapped a blanket on herself and Zack.

As hours went by Maddie fell asleep and Zack was the only one awake.

Then………

**Knock, Knock**

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger who's at the door,no one knows**

**A/N Well that was chapter5 I hope you guys liked it and you can expect an update sometime within a week please review I will consider all suggestions.**

**Well that's it till next time**

_**Diego**_


	6. Who's There?

**Chapter 6**

**Who's there?…………**

**(A/N Well here's chapter 6 and the question of the cliffhanger will be answered I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Well READ, ENJOY! AND REVIEW! (My new mantra)**

**Last Time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** "I only want you." Zack said and "You have me." Maddie answered. It couldn't get any more perfect than that, but things are too good to be true.

**

* * *

**

**Now onto the story...**

"Who's there?" Zack asked through the door.

"Let me in it's quite important." Said a voice that was unfamiliar to Zack.

"Yes?" Zack said as he opened the door.

There he saw a tall dashing looking fellow who was quite young maybe 21, 22 perhaps.

"Are you Zack martin?" The man asks in a noticeably British accent.

"Yeah why?" Zack asks.

"Miss London asked me to tell you that your father is quite ill and is in the hospital when he came to visit." The man said.

"Why what's the matter" Zack questioned.

"Your mother asked Miss London where you might be and said this address, her car is outside and I will drive you to the hospital." The man said.

"Just wait" Zack said as he hurried back inside to tell Maddie.

"Maddie wake up." Zack said as he roused her.

"Why, what is it?" She asked a bit sleepily.

"My dad's in hospital I have to go right away." Zack answered.

"Well I'm going with you." She added.

"No you have to stay and watch over the house." Zack replied.

"Okay………." She said disappointingly, as she yawned.

Zack then rushed outside to get in the car.

As the man was driving the two were conversing.

"You know that house seemed awfully familiar." The man said.

"Nah just a coincidence maybe, I was just with my girlfriend." Zack answered.

"Anybody pretty." He asked.

"Yeah." Zack answered.

"She has this gorgeous flowing blonde hair, a bit of a small build, beautiful brown eyes, lightly tan skin and a figure you would absolutely die for." Zack said as he was describing Maddie.

"I know a girl like that." The man said.

"Is she smart." He added.

"Yeah she is very intelligent, in fact she studies at MIT." Zack answered.

The man puzzled at how much of a resemblance Zack said to the girl he was referring to decides to ask Zack a question which will settle the… Well question.

"Oh and let me guess she likes someone Handsome, sweet, kind and smart as well as creative with a sense of humor." The man teasingly asked in an obnoxious tone.

"Um yeah that sums it up." Zack replied.

**"Madeline!"** The man said out loud.

**"Maddie!"** Zack yelled out.

**"Zack!"** The man then yelled.

**"Jack!"** Zack then followed.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"** They both awkwardly said at the same time.

**"Hands on the wheel, damn it!"** Zack yelled out, as their screaming made Jack let go of the wheel.

But it was too late; their car hit another vehicle.

As Jack came out of the wrecked vehicle he helped pull out the driver of the other car.

"Zack, Zack!" he called out.

"Oh my god can anyone get a bloody ambulance here, Fuck this mess." He said the palms of his hands clutching his face then kicks the wreckage.

* * *

**In The Hospital...**

The other driver and Jack were unscathed but Zack had minor bruises and some mild concussions.

"Well that's all the doctors got to say Ms. Martin" Jack said sadly.

"Thank god it's not that bad." Carey said while sobbing a bit.

"I should call Maddie, lets see do I have her numbe……er, ah yes here it is." Jack said.

**Ring, ring!**

"Hello Maddie speaking." She said as she talked on the mobile.

"Yeah hello this is Jack." He answered.

"Jack I told you to stop calling me!" Maddie said.

"No this is serious, Zack's in hospital." Jack said trying to clear things up.

"Why, What have you done to him." Maddie said angrily.

"I just had a few drinks while I was driving him to the hospital and we had an accident." Jack said hoping to calm her down.

"You what!" Maddie angrily yelled down the phone.

"Oh my poor Zacky."**(A/N Maddie during all these years not only saw herself as a daughter to Zack's mom or his friend and now girlfriend but also felt like a second mother to Zack)** Maddie said on the phone while she was weeping and pacing the house.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," she added.

"Good." Jack said as he hung up.

As Maddie ran to the door her mom arrived from shopping.

"Hi mom gotta go see ya." Maddie said as she rushed to the door.

She then hailed a taxi and quickly told the driver to go to the hospital.

As the Taxi stopped in front of the hospital Maddie rushed so fast she almost failed to pay the driver.

"Mr. Zachary Martin please." She asked the receptionist.

"Umm……"**(as the receptionist looks at a clipboard.)**

"Just tell me where he is!" She said excitedly as she pulled her by her collar.

"Oh he's in room 617" she answered.

"Thanks." Maddie said as she rushed to the elevators.

"Hey Mads!" Jack greeted her.

"How the fuck do you think driving while drunk and getting Zack hurt will not make me want to kick your nuts!" Maddie screamed at him at the top of her lungs.

"Hey you should be glad I helped Zack and called an ambulance, if I knew this guy could make you this unpleasant I would have just let him die on the spot." He proudly answered.

Maddie then crossed her arms and showed her back to Jack.** (A/N** **Hey that rhymed.)**

"Are you mad." He asked.

As Maddie was about to speak Carey stepped in.

"She was mad when you cheated on her with that other girl." Carey said.

"She was mad when you tried to her drunk and drove her to a dark alley." She added.

"Now she's furious." She ended.

"Is this Zack guy this important to you?" Jack asked Maddie.

"No offense." He then said to Carey.

"Too much taken." Carey said as she made an "I'm gonna kill you face." at Jack.

The doctor then stepped in.

"Mrs. Martin." He said to Maddie.

"No she's Mrs. Martin." She replied pointing to Carey.

"Well Zack just had a few bruises and a minor concussion." The doctor said.

"Is he alright." Carey and Maddie both said.

"Well he'll be back to normal in a day or two, he's conscious so you can visit him." The Doctor replied.

"But only two at a time" He added.

As Maddie and Carey came in they saw Zack lying on the bed smiling, apparently he wasn't that hurt and could still smile.

"Hey sweet thang" Zack said to Maddie.

With that Maddie started kissing Zack passionately as she moaned he slowly caressed her hair.

"Well I'll leave you two kids alone." Carey said teasingly as she closed the door.

"They are such a sweet couple." She remarked almost forgetting that they are moving.

Jack seeing that there was only one person in the room other than Zack he decided to come in.

"Hey Zack" he said in an unusually happy tone.

"So now that you're injured may I please ask Maddie to the prom." He said with a grin.

**"I'd rather die."** Zack said.

"That can be arranged." Jack said as he clenched his fist.

Zack then raised his arm to block his fist; they threw punches at each other until Maddie stepped in.

"Stop." She said getting between the two.

"I don't like either the two of you acting like children." Maddie stated.

"But…" Jack replied but was cut off.

"But nothing, I am going to the prom with Zack no questions asked, clear." Maddie then said.

"And this is for you." Maddie added as she started kissing Zack.

With that he left the room.

"C'mon Jack you should be happy for them." He thought to himself while pacing outside the hospital room.

"One side of Jack tells him that if you love her let her go." But his other side tells him "Don't listen to that it's so clique and tomorrow's another chance to get Maddie."

And the latter seems much more hopeful to him than the former.

**"So tomorrow's another day then."** Jack said to himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well that was chapter 6**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Well I'll try to update soon and as I've said before this is a series, so stay tuned for the sequel after this story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and reviewers, you know writers are one kind of intellectual and critics are another and they are both important.**

**Well that's it if there's any questions just message me.**

**Good Luck**

**_Diego_**


	7. Tomorrow Comes

**Chapter 7**

**Tomorrow Comes.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not **Repeat DO NOT **own "The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody" cause if I did I would be an even happier man.

**(A/N Well I'm glad this story is doing so well, Well here's chapter 7, I updated a day early I hope you guys like it READ, ENJOY and REVIEW.)**

**Last Time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time": **Because of Jack's drunken antics Zack is left in hospital, and jacksdream of being with Maddie in shambles he is now desperate. Zack is now unaware that he has a major rival. No one knows what the next few days will bring.

**

* * *

**

**Now on to the story...**

As Jack woke up in his dorm at MIT he felt really, really pissed.

"Man what a bloody hard night." He said to himself as he wiped the mote off his eyes.

"I need a shave." He murmured as he walked to the bathroom.

As he was shaving he was contemplating on what he should do now.

"Zack's a good man, he just had to like the same girl as me." He thought to himself.

"Something must be done." He said as he put on his socks.

"Jack Willis, please report to the dean's office…" The paging system said.

"Looks like you're in trouble again, man." Jacks friend said as he gave him a teasing smile.

"Driving while drunk is a criminal offense, young man!" The dean yelled as he entered his office.

"But sir I was so…" Jack then said before he was cut off.

"No buts, you have disgraced the scholarship program and put a man in hospital. Do you think you can get away with that?" The dean asked.

"You are going back to England in a week where you'll face court hearings on your misconduct." The dean added.

"Dismissed and pack your bags, you may want to purchase a heavy coat before you meet with your superiors back home." He ended.

"That Zack, isn't it bad enough he likes the same girl and now he gets me to this mess, that does it!" He thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

It's Tuesday and Zack finally got out of hospital.

"So are you alright now?" Maddie teasingly asked.

"Please just speaking about it gives me headaches." Zack replied crankily.

"Even after this?" Maddie asked as she leaned in and kissed Zack on the head.

"Yeah that fixed it." Zack answered as they both laughed as they walked away.

"I am so glad you're okay." Maddie said as they sat at a bench.

"You see what I mean?" Zack asked.

"What?" Maddie replied questioningly.

"This is the same bench that we sat on, was it 3 days ago?" Zack answered.

"Yeah, so what?" She still asked.

"So, just 3 days ago you said it was too soon and now were here again." Zack said.

"Yeah and it's soon enough." Maddie answered when she realized it was only 3 more days till the prom.

"Maddie?" Zack asked.

"What?" She answered.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I'm moving to New York." Zack slowly answered.

"Yeah I know, your mom told me." Maddie replied.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me." Zack angrily asked.

"Me and your mom just thought it be for the best you didn't know I knew." Maddie answered.

Zack then angrily turned his back on Maddie because of her dishonesty.

"Listen Zack I just wanted you to have the best week you would ever have here." Maddie stated.

"Yeah I understand but still you didn't tell me." Zack replied.

"Zack can't I do anything to make you feel better." Maddie worriedly asked.

"How about we go to the park for a night out, maybe a picnic I'll pick you up at 7." Zack said.

"Yeah sure, can't wait." Maddie answered as they were parting.

"And one last thing." Zack said as he leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Bye." Maddie said as she walked away.

As Zack was watching her disappear at the horizon he had a strange feeling that he wasn't the only one watching her.

"Hello Zack." A voice from behind him sinisterly said.

When he turned behind him he saw Jack.

"Jack hey were you hurt at the accident." Zack concernedly asked.

"Physically, no but In terms of reputation, yes." He answered.

"Why what happened?" Zack asked.

"They're telling me to go back to England and face court trials." Jack answered.

"Bummers, dude." Zack said. **(A/N although Zack was angry at him for getting him injured he tried to see things from his point of view.)**

"Yeah so our fates are intertwined." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"Look you're going to New York, I'm going to prison and we both love Maddie.' Jack replied.

"Listen here Jackass, if you're trying to get me to let Maddie go with you to the prom then you'll have more luck with a brick wall." Zack proudly answered.

"Zack you are so naïve." Jack stated.

"Why is that?" Zack replied.

"You have the nerve to call me names when I can crush you like a bug." Jack answered.

"I'd like to see you try." Zack smugly said back.

"You're the naïve one, expecting Maddie to go with you even if I let you. I mean after all you've done to her." Zack added.

"She told you about the drunken alley incident." Jack angrily asked.

"Yeah and I have always wanted to kick your nuts ever since." Zack answered back.

"I told her not to tell anyone that or else I'd beat the shit out of her." Jack replied.

"Looks like you don't love her that much eh?" Zack teasingly stated.

"Just fuck off!" Jack replied with an anger that terrified Zack.

As Zack ran off Jack was yelling behind him "I'll get you! I'll get all of you!"

But once Zack got home what Jack said was not on his mind, what was on his mind was how to impress Maddie on their date tonight.

**Little does he know Jack was dead serious **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well there you have it Chapter7 I hope you guys liked it.**

**The next chapter will be up hopefully next Sunday.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their spectacular reviews.**

**Please review it will keep this story running, motivation you know.**

**By the way I need your say on something since they're turning 24 on the sequel I was thinking of taking the series on a more mature tone.**

**So please message me for your opinion should the sequel be a T or an M, do not put your answer on a review I want a private message.**

**And please note this isn't voting I need an explanation on why you guys want it to have it either as a T or an M so even if one has more it is the side that's opinion is more appealing that I'll give in to. **

**I will start writing the sequel sometime next month so I only expect answers till the 31st of July.**

**Good luck to all of you.**

**_Diego_**


	8. Payback Hurts Alot!

**Chapter 8**

**Payback hurts… A lot!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody" if I did I'd kill myself in disbelief………NOT! I'll have the time of my life but enough of my fantasies.

**Last Time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** With Maddie and Zack finally together nothing can make them miserable then again there's the whole moving thing and the whole Jack's life is going to hell in a hand basket thing. Oh wait a minute plenty of things can go wrong.

* * *

**Now Onto the story...**

As Zack was at home thinking of what he was gonna wear to the date Jack was facing more horrible news.

"Hey London!" Jack happily said, as he was about to hug her at the lobby.

"Get away from me you creep!" London immediately said.

"Why what's the problem?" Jack asked curiously.

"Maddie told me that you fought Zack over her!" London angrily stated.

"What!" Jack yelled in disbelief, as he was getting more and more frustrated.

"To think about it go to the prom with yourself you jerk!" London said as she kicked Jack's shins.

"Hey! That actually hurts." Jack said as he grasped the area that was kicked.

"Why does Maddie have to do this to me. First I make a mistake by driving her to an alley drunk then she tells Zack and now he's more aggressive." Jack was thinking.

"Secondly I fight over her with Zack then she tells London." He added.

"So that was my mistake all along I should ruin it for her with Zack." He finished.

And so he began scheming.

* * *

**Later at around 6:50**

Zack was standing outside the apartment Maddie lived in.

When he pressed the intercom button of the Fitzpatrick residence.

He heard a voice on the other line.

"Yes, who is it?" A woman on the other line asked.

"Yes is this the Fitzpatrick residence may I call Maddie." Zack answers.

"Ah you must be Zack, my daughter has talked of little else but you." Maddie's mom answered on the other line.

As he heard this he blushed a bit, he didn't blush at all but this time he does.

At the door Maddie's mother opened the door.

"Come in Zack Maddie's upstairs." She said.

After climbing a set of stairs he finally reached the living room.

"Take a seat, would you like anything, Tea, Hot chocolate a soda?" She asked.

"A cup of coffee would be fine," Zack politely said.

"Maddie! Get down here your boyfriend's here." Her mom said.

"Here you go" Maddie's mom said as she handed him the mug.

"Thanks Mrs. Fitzpatrick." Zack answered as he got the mug.

"Please, call me Catherine." Her mom replied.

As he waited there he observed the surroundings of the living room; he turned to his right and saw Maddie's father Irving asleep apparently while the TV was on.

He went closer to grab the remote from his lap.

As his hand got closer to the remote it seemed Maddie's dad unconsciously slapped his hand as it got closer.

Zack finally got the remote and turned the TV off.

"What the heck turn the thing back on Liam!" Irving said apparently with a passion.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Zack said apparently quite shocked.

"Who are you?" Irving asked.

"I'm Zack, Zack Martin." Zack replied.

"Ah so you're the one that's been dating my daughter. How old are you 16, 17?" Her father answered.

"17 sir." Zack replied.

"Well keep her out of trouble and be home by 11:30, and we won't have any problems." Her dad said threateningly.** (A/N: although he didn't look threatening because he just slumped at the couch.)**

"Irving! I told you shouldn't threaten Maddie's boyfriend." A voice from behind said.

"I swear he reminds me of my husband when he started dating Catherine." She said to Zack.

"Yes mum." Irving answered apparently to his mother.

"Sorry for that." Maddie's grandmother answered to Zack.

"It's okay mum." Zack replied.

"I remember you from Madeline's sweet 16 party, if I could remember you were the first one there." The old lady told Zack.

"Yeah I've loved her even then." Zack answered.

"Oh here's Maddie now." Catherine said as she came in the living room.

"Hey Zack." Maddie said as she approached him.

"So are we going already?" Maddie asked as she broke off from their hug.

"Yeah." Zack said enthusiastically.

As they approached the door Maddie's mom approached them.

"Be careful and don't come home too late." She said.

"Will do Mrs. Fitzpatrick, um Catherine." Zack answered.

Zack escorted Maddie to his car; it was a Black Jaguar.

"How did you get this car?" Maddie asked as Zack drove to the park.

"I have my sources." Zack replied.

As they got out they took a walk along the pathway of the park.

"How did you meet Jack anyway?" Zack asked.

"Well it's a long story but I'll just put it simply when I got to college I didn't know anyone there but Jack seemed so friendly and helpful." Maddie stated.

They then sat at a bench, it was quite a chilly summer night.

As they sat down they started to eat the sandwiches they packed. Everything was so peaceful and quiet.

"Zack!" A voice yelled from behind said.

When Zack looked behind him he saw Jack in the distance.

"My honors been broached, I've lost London but I will not lose Maddie." And with that Jack pounced on Zack.

Punch after punch, hit after hit was thrown at Zack.

Zack's nose started bleeding and he had several bruises on his arms, he felt so helpless as Jack was physically stronger than he was.

As jack was about to kick Zack's face Maddie kicked Jack's leg.

He got so mad that he hit Maddie on the upper chest it brought her down to the ground.

Zack then remembered a reminder from Maddie's dad ("Well keep her out of trouble and be home by 11:30, and we won't have any problems.")

And then he realized he just failed to keep her out of trouble.

With that Zack had a burst of adrenaline and testosterone induced madness ensued, Zack started fighting fanatically if not sadistically as Jack fell on the ground, but Zack didn't care nor did he stop he had to avenge the things he did to Maddie.

And then he fulfilled a promise he made in his mind a few chapters ago.

He kicked his nuts.

Jack feeling all the pain and anger dealt by Zack felt he couldn't win this fight.

He then turned and fled.

"And don't bother Maddie again!" Zack yelled as Jack ran off.

Zack then helped Maddie up.

_So Zack has triumphed against Jack, For now._

"Zack I feel so sick." Maddie said clutching her chest.

"Just rest here, you'll be okay." Zack said as he helped her head up while giving her a drink of water.

"Thanks." Maddie said as she got up.

"It's the least I could do, your father told me to keep you out of trouble and I didn't." Zack replied.

"It's okay you didn't have to beat him that hard for me." Maddie said as they continued to walk.

"Zack can I ask for something?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah sure anything you want sweet thang." Zack answered.

"I feel hungry can we go somewhere to eat." Maddie replied.

"I know what you mean." Zack said with a smile.

With that they drove off to the place where their relationship first got serious, "Chez Sainte-Maurice" the French restaurant.

* * *

As Maddie took her seat Zack pulled her chair back. 

"So would you mind ordering for us, my French is rusty if not nonexistent." Zack asked Maddie.

"_Garcon? _Can we have two orders of _Canard a' l' Orange _and a bottle of champagne." Maddie

**(_Waiter_)** **(_Roast Duck with Orange Sauce)_**

told the waiter.

As they were waiting for the food they chatted.

"So why did you beat up Jack that badly?" Maddie asked.

"Cause he hit you, and I can't stand him doing that." Zack answered.

"I have a question, when you go to New York what college will you attend." Maddie asked him.

"I plan on attending Columbia University there and get a course on speech and drama." Zack answered.

"So you plan on becoming an actor?' Maddie asked.

"Yeah what about you? What course are you taking?" Zack replied.

"I'm taking a course in Political Science and Linguistics." Maddie answered.

"So your into politics? Hey if you become successful you can go to New York to the UN headquarters and we can see each other." Zack said with a laugh.

"And you on Broadway!" Maddie teasingly replied.

"Well your food is here." The waiter said as he laid the plates on the table.

"Any thing else?" The waiter asked.

"No that will be all at the moment." Zack said.

Then they began eating as the night wore on they were having a great time.

"Well that was a great dinner." Maddie stated, as Zack was about to pay the bill.

"That will be $80.00 sir." The waiter said.

"Here you go, and here's a tip." He said and handed 15 dollars as a tip.

They then walked out of the restaurant and started walking to a bench.

They then sat down to talk. It was a bus stop and it was getting late.

"When I leave for New York would you immediately jump on the next guy that walks by the candy counter?" Zack curiously asked.

"No I'll wait for us to see each other again. Would you fall for another pretty face in New York." Maddie teasingly asked.

"Yeah!" Zack sarcastically said.

Maddie then gave him a strange look.

"C'mon Maddie I've waited for this moment for 5 years I'll stick with you forever." Zack answered Maddie.

"Are you sure? Forever is a very long time." Maddie asked.

"Yeah" he answered as he leaned in to kiss her.

_Little do they know that that promise would be put to the test._

* * *

After he kissed her she quickly leaned in to kiss him and soon they were making out on a public bench not realizing that it was a bus stop an a bus was just unloading. 

"Hey wait!" Zack yelled when he pulled away from the kiss.

It was 11:25 PM and they were gonna be late so he can't miss this bus.

He caught it right on time.

"I had a really great night." Maddie said as she opened her door.

"Well see you tomorrow candy counter 7:00 sharp." Zack said.

"Can you quit talking 7:00 sharp, your starting to sound like Moseby." Maddie replied.

With that he kissed her goodbye and Zack began the walk home.

No one knows how tomorrow would be.

**In less than two days the prom...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's chapter 8 I hope you guys like it and I made it longer this time.**

**And as for my survey, please send your opinions whether it should be a T or an M, please so I can decide what content to put in.**

**I have 2 word docs for the sequel's first chapter; one with content for an M and another censored one for a T rated one.**

**This is not voting so it's your opinions that will affect the outcome not the number of votes.**

**I would like to thank my regular reviewers such as HP.Surfer 16, GhostWriter626 and BronzeRavenRavenClaw and everyone else who reviewed I appreciate all of you.**

**And DC now that your back from Texas I hope you read this, if any of you have ideas please message me.**

**Thanks**

_**Diego**_


	9. One Day

**Chapter 9**

**One Day………**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody" for if I did well you get the picture.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks, I'll try to update faster and the next chapter should be up within a week.**

**Last time on "Wrong Place, Wrong Time": **Tension is heating up between Zack and Jack as P-Day approaches the two will go at any length to secure their claim for Maddie's dance at the prom. Will Zack beat Jack or will Jack crush Zack like he said. It is now just one day away…………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now onto the story**

As Maddie went into her room she was just recalling the night she just had with Zack.

As she looked to her bedside she saw a picture frame of them when Zack and Cody were still 13.

The night she had was filled with contrast.

From the great feeling in her heart and the pains of her chest from Jack's blow.

From the happiness of the man she loves to the anger and jealousy of the man she used to love.

As she slept her thoughts were also filled with contrast, and so were her dreams………

As she slept in her apartment across the street from Fenway Park a few blocks away at The Tipton Zack was sleeping easily.

In Zack's mind Maddie was his, Jack could just buzz off and that he even tried to fight him again he would easily trounce him.

As for Jack well he's counting the days till he goes back to England and face the court.

As he sat at his bed Jack thought of this dishonor that he brought upon himself.

"What the hell do I do now? Maddie's gone, I'm going to jail and I will face Humiliation among my friends back home." Jack thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

In Zack's suite Zack was just getting up from bed.

"Man that felt good." Zack stated as he woke up gently.

Zack then went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

As he walked to the kitchen he saw reminders that things would get worse.

He saw box after box, all full of the things they managed to accumulate through all these years.

Of all the things they would bring along Zack could only wish for the one thing they weren't bringing, Maddie.

"Man I should call her up." He murmured to himself as he picked up the phone

RRRRRING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the Fitzpatrick residence**

"Hello, oh hi Zack!" Maddie answered as she just got up from bed.

"Something's got you in a good mood?" Zack asked.

"Well tomorrow's your prom, aren't you excited!" She answered.

"Um yeah about that, um can I see you at the lobby later?" Zack said.

"Sure!" Maddie replied as she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Okay see you then bye." Zack ended.

"Okay, kisses." Maddie added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Down in the Lobby**

As Zack was walking across the Lobby he went for the check-in desk to talk to Mr. Moseby.

"Hey Mr. Moseby, I just came here to tell you that I'll miss you and this hotel." Zack said sadly.

"Oh C'mon Zack it's not as if you'll never go to Boston again, and when you do the hotel would still be here." Mr. Moseby replied.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby." Zack said deeply.

As he walked to one of the sofas he was thinking of what to do now, he may be going to the prom but can he find a better way to stay with Maddie.

As Maddie entered the revolving doors she spotted Zack sitting on the lobby's couch.

"Hey, Maddie!" Zack said as he greeted her with a light kiss.

"Maddie, please take a seat." Zack said seriously as he offered her a seat.

"Why, what's all this about?" Maddie asked as she took her seat.

"Maddie, how do you say this but could you come with me to New York." Zack seriously said.

"What?" Maddie said surprised.

"C'mon Maddie you have to come, I may never see you again." Zack urged.

"Zack, this is too abrupt!" Maddie carefully said.

"Come with me." Zack exclaimed.

"What about college, I can't just move and throw all this away." Maddie said back.

"It's almost summer, you can start a new school year at New York." Zack explained.

"Sorry Zack, I can't. I just can't." Maddie said with sadness and disappointment.

"C'mon Maddie, as long as you're with me it'll be alright." Zack said to her.

"Zack, this is a dream…… Wake up." Maddie replied with a tear falling from her eye.

"What we had was a dream, nothing more." She added.

"WHAT, A Dream, five fucking years of waiting just for a dream!" Zack screamed.

"Zack, I'm sorry. We can still go to the prom." Maddie explained.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zack said levelheadedly, yet in his mind he was still thinking of how to get Maddie to come with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zack entered the suite Cody just got off the phone.

"Hey Zack!" Cody said as Zack went through the door.

"Hey Cody, any good news?" Zack asked.

"Yeah Irma called and she said since were going there she would ride with us and that she'd dance with me at the prom." Cody said happily.

"That's nice." Zack replied.

"I swear some people have all the luck." Zack thought to himself.

"Zack? Something's wrong, isn't there." Cody asked.

"Why? What made you think that." Zack replied.

"You'd think this is crazy but I think it's the twin telepathy." Cody answered.

"Why that's silly, you know that's not true." Zack said back.

"C'mon Zack I can tell something's wrong." Cody replied.

It's Maddie Okay! Jeez what is this the Spanish inquisition." Zack yelled back.

"Yeah I know I'll miss her too." Cody answered.

"Cody please can you tell mom to bring her along." Zack quickly and desperately asked.

"Zack! She won't agree to that, Its just plain crazy!" Cody replied.

"Well I have no other choice then!" Zack yelled as he stormed out of the suite.

With that he went to the mall, went to the ATM machine and withdrew every cent he had.

As Zack was in the mall

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Fitzpatrick residence**

"So do I look nice?" Maddie asked while trying on the dress.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous, If only your father got off his ass and took time to see you." Her mom answered.

"Mom, remember don't talk like that about dad." Maddie replied.

"Oh Sorry about that." She said back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack at the same time walked inside the jewelry store.

"Oh hi, umm." Zack said to the sales lady as he was browsing the store.

"You look familiar, have I kicked you out before?" the sales lady asked.

"Come to think about it yeah you did." Zack sarcastically replied.

"Well I hope you brought money this time." The woman answered.

"Well yeah about that, which is the best pair of rings that 400$ could buy?" Zack asked.

"That could buy you these two gold plated rings with an "_old single-cut_" diamond."

"I'll take them." Replied.

"_Maddie would surely like this…………."_

**But will she**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's chapter9 I hope you guys liked it.**

**By the way sorry for the recent lack of updates, I promise to have the next and probably last chapter next weekend.**

**But fear not the sequel will come soon, by the way in the question whether the sequel will be an M or a T it will be a T but I'll e-mail the censored chapters to those who want them.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Good luck to all my readers**

**_Diego_**


	10. A Prom Story Revisited

**Chapter 10**

**A Prom Story Revisited**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody or the song "Accidentally In Love" by "The Counting Crows".

**A/N:Well this is it, the last chapter of "Wrong,Place Wrong Time". This will end this story and begin the sequel, which should be up by next week. I hope you enjoy this, even though it has a sad ending but maybe the next story has a happy ending.**

**Last Time On "Wrong Place, Wrong Time":** As Zack slept that night he was thinking of the grand plan that he's been planning the entire day, a plan that if succeeds could change his life forever. As for Maddie, she was also immersed in her thoughts, she will miss Zack a lot. Cody, surprisingly wasn't sleeping yet as he was on a date with Irma. Jack was on the other hand planning to go to England early, he now admitted defeat and he has given up trying to destroy Zack and Maddie's relationship, little does he know Zack's own plan would do the job for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now onto the story**

As Zack woke up that morning he felt refreshed, he then started walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As he walked past he saw box after box.

He then started slowly making some cereal.

"Hey Zack are you excited about moving." Cody happily asked.

"Yeah, its okay." Zack said knowing if things go his way Maddie would be coming his way.

As Zack went down to the lobby he was saying goodbye to everyone he knew, especially the staff.

When he got down to the lobby he saw Maddie working at the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang, So are you up for tonight?" Zack said as he approached the counter.

"Yeah! Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Maddie replied.

"So are you sure you won't come with me." Zack asked.

"Zack, please no matter how much I want to I cant." Maddie slowly answered.

"Okay" Zack replied.

As he walked away from the counter he murmured "Oh you'll change your mind later"

Zack then went up to the suite where he saw Cody with a girl.

"Oh hi Zack, Irma this is Zack, Zack this is Irma." Cody told Zack.

"Hey Irma, Cody has said so much about you." Zack told Irma.

"Well I gotta go run my mom's in the suite downstairs preparing my dress, see you later Cody." Irma said after lightly kissing Cody on the lips.

"Isn't she just adorable." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, she's a keeper alright." Zack replied.

"C'mon, lets get ready for later." Cody urged.

"Cody, what are you talking about? The prom's still 7 hour away." Zack answered.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be ready, and besides we've packed up everything and do you have anything better to do?" Cody replied.

"Yeah, you got a point there. Okay, let's go!" Zack said as he went out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later in the mall**

"Man, tuxes are expensive." Zack said.

"Yeah considering I paid for yours. And anyway what happened to your savings?" Cody asked.

"I spent them on uh... Video games.(lie)" Zack answered.

"I swear you can't save money to save your life!." Cody replied.

"Ha Ha very funny, and look your shoe lace is untied." Zack said.

As Cody knelt down to check his laces Zack flicked his finger at Cody's nose.

"Ha ha" Zack commented afterwards.

"And your still childish." Cody added to his previous comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile In The Fitzpatrick Residence**

"So, How do I look?" Maddie said as she posed in her dress, It was a strapless pink dress with lace at the bottom hem.

"You look fabulous dear." Maddie's mom answered.

"Just don't come home too late and stay out of trouble!" Her dad added as he continued to sit on the couch.

"I will, Thanks dad." Maddie replied.

She then left for the Tipton where Zack was waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later at 6:30**

The ballroom and park were full of people dancing, and music was playing.

As Maddie walked by the park she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." She heard from her back.

"Oh hey Zack!" She said as she turned around.

He then pulled her in for a quick kiss then escorted her to a spot to dance.

As the two were dancing they saw Cody and Irma dancing romantically.

Zack then took the lead and showed Maddie all the moves in slow dancing that he's learned through all these years.

"How do you dance so well?" Maddie asked as they stopped dancing.

"I always practice in case a pretty girl asks me to dance." Zack wit fully answered.

"And now you are." Maddie replied.

"Maddie, do you love me?" Zack asked.

"I'd give the world for you, Why? Why ask?" Maddie answered.

"In that case I have to show you something." Zack said as he dragged Maddie by the arm to the bandstand.

When they got there Maddie saw Zack whisper something to the ear of the band's lead guitarist.

With that Zack got on stage and picked up a microphone.

"Maddie this is for you" Zack said out loud.

All of Zack's classmates then stared and gasped.

Zack then started singing.

-

-

"_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_

_-  
_

"_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"_

_-  
_

"_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, _

_come on The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love"_

_-  
_

"_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love"_

_-  
_

"_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love"_

_-  
_

"_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no"_

_-  
_

"_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle Down Inside my love"_

_-_

"_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on We were once_

_Upon a time in love"_

_-  
_

"_We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love_

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_accidentally in love Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally"_

_-  
_

"_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally"_

_-  
_

"_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally"_

_-  
_

"_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love"_

_-  
_

Everyone then clapped except for Maddie who had a tear in her eye.

"Maddie?" Zack said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Would you marry me? Please Maddie." Zack asked desperately

"Zack, just wake up!" Maddie quietly said as she ran off in tears.

As Zack was left there not only was he devastated but also publicly humiliated as his classmates started commenting on the event.

"Zack, C'mon don't make it harder for you." Cody said trying to console him.

"Cody's right you can still talk to her." Irma added.

With that Zack ran off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:30PM at the Fitzpatrick residence**

Maddie got back to her apartment with tears in her eyes and her makeup seeping down.

"Why honey, whats the matter?" Maddie's mother asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Maddie answered.

"Why did he do anything to you? If he did I will kick his A-" Her dad added before he was cut off.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it! Zack didn't do anything to me." Maddie yelled out.

"Well what's the problem then." Her mom asked again.

"No let's just talk about it tomorrow." Maddie answered.

"Okay dear, you need your rest." Her mom replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at a local bar**

"Can I have another one please?" Zack asked as the bartender started filling his fourth stein of beer.

"Here you go kid." The bartender said as he handed him the stein.

"Than hic! ks" Zack drunkenly replied.

"Man, you must be depressed. Why, whats the matter." The bartender asked.

"My girlfriend hic! rejected my hic! Proposal, after hic! waiting for hic! 5 years and fighting off hic! her ex-boyfriend on numerous hic! Occasions." Zack said energetically.

"Whoa take it easy kid. Wait? Five years just exactly how old are you kid?" The bartender added.

"Seventeen." Zack answered.

And with that Zack nodded off and fell asleep on the counter top.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night at around 2:30 AM**

"What? Where am I?" Zack mumbled.

"It's alright buddy were back in the suite, I had to carry you all the way from the bar." Cody said.

"Yeah Cody covered for you so your mom won't know you got drunk." Bob said.

"Here's a glass of water." Irma said as she poured some water to Zack's mouth.

"Do you need anything." Bob asked.

"Here, please take this to Maddie when you have the time." Zack said as he handed bob the case with the ring.

"Okay, I'll do that." Bob said.

With that Zack dosed off again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning Zack was starting to wake up**

"Huh what?" Zack mumbled as he woke up on a moving vehicle.

"Ah good your awake." Cody said.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked tiredly.

"Were heading to New York." Cody answered.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up to say bye to Maddie." Zack yelled as his heart started beating fast.

"You just refused to wake up when we tried, Maddie even came to say goodbye but you didn't wake up." Cody replied.

"Oh Fuck!" Zack murmured as a tear fell from his eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back in Boston in the Fitzpatrick residence**

Ding! Dong!

"Yes who is it." Replied Maddie who was apparently holding a tissue to her eye crying.

"Ah yes are you Maddie Fitzpatrick." Bob asked.

"Yes." Maddie hesitantly answered.

"I'm a friend of Zack and he asked me if I could give you this." Bob replied as he handed her the box.

"Well I better run, see you round" Bob said as he walked away.

Maddie then opened the box and saw a ring.

She then went back inside and burst into tears some more.

_This is not the end of nor is it the beginning of the end but it could be the end of the beginning._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Well that's it the last chapter for "Wrong Place, Wrong Time".**

**Yes I know it seemed just like yesterday when I first posted this and now it ends.**

**But don't worry as you are reading this it is likely that the trailer for the sequel is up already.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this and later the sequel.**

**READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Until later**

_**Diego**_


End file.
